


Wife

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Pon Farr, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A moment between rounds.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

As an ambassador, Sarek has had the incredible good fortune to see so much of the universe that most only ever read about in articles. He’s been to so many different worlds, met so many new people, witnessed so many marvelous events, that if he were anything but a Vulcan, he would have lost count many years ago. Despite the diversity and beauty of the universe, Sarek has never known anyone or anything more beautiful than his Amanda. 

She’s always perfection, or at least, a version of it to him. Even when she’s out in her garden, caked in mud and smeared with dirt, she’s lovely to him, and the growing number of grey hairs atop her head and wrinkles on her gorgeous face don’t at all diminish the _art_ he sees in her. Her katra is a bright, shining beacon that guides him through the darkness. He lies beside her in the enormous cavity of their master bed, curled up at the very center of the mattress, because he couldn’t get away from her if he wanted to.

He’ll never want to. He failed his first marriage, but he found _life_ in his second. Amanda is _everything_ to him. And it brings so much guilt crashing down when he realizes that he’s ruining that. 

As pretty as she is, she’s _fragile_. Her bones are only human, her skin only so thick, and already, he’s marred her—he can see the pink bruises dotting her throat and upper body, disappearing beneath the cream-white sheets. He can hear in her ragged breath how _tired_ she is, and he can see how many tangles he’s knotted into her dark hair. It fans about their shared pillow, messier than it’s ever been, save for the last time that his _pon farr_ struck them. He can’t seem to help himself—he loves threading his fingers through it. He needs to touch her, _feel_ her, pull her against himself and align their minds until their hearts beat as _one_. He longs to be inside her again, in all senses of the words, but he resists because he _must._

She is not a Vulcan woman. He tells himself that over and over. Her body wasn’t built to withstand the ravaging of a feral beast. So he lies beside her, holding himself back, guarding her precious sleep. But she must sense his discomfort, because her eyes slowly flicker open. She rasps, voice hoarse from what he’s done to her, “Do you need it again?”

He opens his mouth, because he _does_ , but then he closes it and swallows. He fights for his logic, his control. His hand lifts to her body, but he touches only her shoulder, stroking her soft flesh with just two fingers—a familiar caress. He tells her, “You need rest.”

Amanda smiles, tired but wide. Her eyes flutter closed, and she lets out a broken yawn, then murmurs, “I am stronger than you think, husband.” She returns her eyes to him, impressively fierce for all that she’s been through. He can sense the invitation wafting off of her. 

He insists, “You are exhausted.”

She hums a note. She shifts closer, sliding through their damn sheets, and presses into his feverish body. His skin burns everywhere she touches him. She brushes her lips across his mouth, and that isn’t fair. She knows all of his weakness, has shattered all his defenses; he’s naked and vulnerable before her. She whispers across his sweat-slicked skin, “I love you, husband.”

Sarek is _weak_. He’s wild with his want of her. He _needs_ her so badly.

He rolls on top of her and crushes their mouths together, ready to begin again.


End file.
